


All I Want For Christmas is You

by NitroJen



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NitroJen/pseuds/NitroJen
Summary: There's only one thing Dick wants for Christmas, Jason Todd, but can his family make Dick's Christmas Wish come true?





	All I Want For Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redzik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redzik/gifts).



Jason always knew he had the option to go back to the Manor for Christmas, but he always preferred to spend it holed up in one of his safe houses far, far away from his family. Christmas at the Manor hadn’t been bad when he was a kid, Dick and Bruce had been friendly for the day, he’d gotten presents that actually meant something, but that was before he died, before he came back to life. With two more Robins, some batgirls, and a lot of changes, Jason didn’t want to be there. 

After a few years, he had perfected the argument of why he didn’t want to go. Bruce was never the one that invited him to come home for Christmas, but Alfred and Dick would always come to him and ask. Alfred would always sigh and sip at his tea after Jason said no, and Dick would give him the puppy dog eyes, Jason never knew which was worse. 

This year, Jason had told Alfred he wasn’t coming to Thanksgiving or Christmas and then he’d gone off to Brazil to work on a case and no one had bothered him. He returned to Gotham in the middle of December thinking he was off the hook, but of course, he wasn’t. 

-

“What do  _ you _ want for Christmas, Dick?” 

Dick looked up, he hadn’t really paying attention to the lunch conversation for the past few minutes. Stephanie and Duke had been talking about if movies and wine pairings should be a thing and Dick had zoned out. At this time of year, there were other things on his mind; Cases, Christmas, and the possibility that the two would cross over. Evidently, the conversation had moved onto something else. 

To be frank, Dick wasn’t looking forward to Christmas this year as much as he normally did. In the past year, his relationship with Jason had changed. They’d stopped trying to hurt each other and had found comfort in each other’s beds. Being a hero was hard, people didn’t understand the weird hours, the privacy, and the community was small enough that word travelled fast. He and Jason both agreed on something casual, but Dick should have known, he doesn’t do casual. 

“I don’t know,” Dick said with a shrug, pushing around the food on his plate. 

“You have to want something,” Stephanie insisted. 

“I want Jason,” Dick said. It was true, he wanted Jason back in Gotham, back at the Manor, and back in his life. After an argument where Dick had asked Jason to stay for the night, Jason had fled Gotham and only recently come back. Dick had tried to track him down, but he’d ended up with a bruised rib and some choice words from Jason that made him wonder if what they’d shared had been real. 

“Okay, very funny,” Steph said. “What do you really want?”

Dick really wanted Jason back in his life, but that wasn’t a miracle Steph or Duke could perform. He gave them something else that he wouldn’t mind receiving for Christmas and the conversation turned back to something else again. 

-

A few days later, Dick was working on a case with Tim when the question came up again. He ran a hand through his hair because he hadn’t been thinking about Christmas, not when the case he was working was taking up all his time. 

“There has to be something you want,” Tim insisted as he made a note on a file. 

“There is, but it’s not reasonable,” Dick said. 

“Reasonable isn’t a thing with us, you should know that by now.”

“Jason.” Dick said. 

Tim looked up at him and Dick could feel his gaze. “You want, Jason for Christmas? What, like at the Manor or on your bed naked with nothing but a bow on his chest?”

There must have been something in Dick’s tone that gave him away, that or Tim had known about them. Neither of the two would really surprise Dick. “I just want him back again,” Dick said. “He and I got in an argument, I said the wrong thing and he went off to South Africa for weeks. He’s back now but when I tried to talk to him he pushed me away.”

Tim was silent for a long time. “Well, I’ll give you this: You managed to find the one thing that wasn’t reasonable for me to give to you. Jason hates me more than he must be trying to hate you right now.”

“Ha ha, very funny,” Dick said. “How about we solve this case before Christmas, that way I can enjoy the holiday without thinking about it.”

“Now that, I can do,” Tim said. 

 

-

 

“Drake,”

Tim put his head in his hands and groaned. His night was going well, but Damian seemed to have a sense of when he was happy and would always set out to ruin it. “What, Damian?”

“Christmas is approaching.”

“Astute observation, Damian.”

Damian stepped into his room, arms crossed and a frown on his face. “Grayson has put me in a predicament, he asked for Todd but after an attempt or parlaying with him, I cannot deliver Todd to Grayson on Christmas like he requested.”

“Jason doesn’t like me very much either,” Tim said as he turned in his chair to talk to Damian. “If both of us went to talk to him, I think he’d be less likely to come to the manor.”

“Grayson also asked Thomas, Brown, and Cain for Todd’s presence at Christmas. It isn’t an option to not deliver it.”

“What are you proposing?” Tim asked. 

“I’m planning a strategy meeting for tomorrow, will you be there?”

Tim looked at him for a long moment. “Fine,” he said. “But I’m doing this for Dick, not for you.”

“Likewise,” Damian said with a sneer on his face. “Don’t be late, Drake.”

-

The next day, they all sat around the table, heads together as they talked through the best ways to get Jason to Dick on Christmas. So far they’d ruled out kidnapping or delivering Dick to Jason. A few of them had already tried talking to him, but Jason had made it clear- whether it was through a relocation to another safe house, or a physical fight- that he didn’t want to come home. Most of them hadn’t even gotten a chance to talk to him about it before they’d been forced to retreat. 

They were debating whether or not they should get Selina involved when Alfred cleared his throat from the entrance of the room. 

“I couldn’t help but overhear your plans and discussion,” he said. “And I believe I might be able to offer my assistance. Jason and I get brunch every Thursday and if Master Dick is so insistent on Jason’s return to the manor for Christmas, I might be able to see what I can arrange.”

-

Jason liked his brunches with Alfred as Chez Marie, the small restaurant was quiet and had views of the downtown park, the food was also delicious. There was also the bonus that none of the Batclan knew about the place. He and Alfred kept their meetings relatively private. They talked about anything and everything from books to music, and even the occasional case that was being worked on. Alfred’s insights on life always helped him see things from an angle he never thought of, and sometimes Alfred was able to take what Jason knew to help Bruce or one of the other bats on a case. 

He could tell there was something on the Butler’s mind though, he kept lapsing into thought and the glances at Jason confirmed they were about him. Alfred would pause in the middle of their conversations and Jason could tell he wanted to ask a question. 

“Just tell me what you’re thinking, Alfred,” Jason said. 

Alfred set down his tea and sighed. “Master Jason, why is it that Master Dick has told everyone that he wants you for Christmas?”

Jason shifted in his seat and sighed. “It’s a complicated matter, Alfred. I don’t know what to tell you.”

“You can start from the beginning,” Alfred suggested. “So I can figure out the best way to handle this situation. It’s become a bit of a challenge among some of the family, as you may know.”

“Yeah, I figured that out. I’ve had to move five times to avoid everyone coming and asking me to come home.” Alfred hummed and Jason figured he might as well start from the beginning, Alfred knew everything anyways. “Dick and I were kind of in a relationship,” Jason said, shoulders relaxing a bit when Alfred didn’t look shocked or angry. “He and I started sleeping together at the beginning of the year and then it turned into more casual stuff. We’d help each other with cases, have dinner together sometimes, but we never talked about what we were, we never moved past a certain point. I didn’t want to pressure him. You know how he is, engaged twice, puts his whole self into a relationship, and I don’t know if I can handle that. Well, one night he asked me to stay and I panicked.” 

“And that’s when you went to South America,” Alfred said. 

“That’s when I went to South America,” Jason confirms as he runs a hand through his hair. “I don’t know how to do a relationship. I’ve never been in a good one, and I don’t want to fuck up or hurt him.” 

“Jason, I implore you to remember that with our family, no relationship is simple or normal. The only way to have one be successful is through communication.”

“You know we’re bad at that, right? Bruce didn’t really set us up for success with that one.”

“Well it’s a good thing you and I can work on that with our brunches.”

“I guess that’s true,” Jason said. “So Dick wants me for Christmas, huh?”

-

Dick sat on the couch at the Manor on Christmas day, everyone had opened their presents and it was nice, but there was one thing missing, and everyone in the room knew it. Everyone kept glancing towards him and he reassured them everything was fine. Not everyone got exactly what they wanted for Christmas. Steph and Cass gave him a hug, Damian looked angry, Duke apologized, and Tim looked lost in thought. Dick enjoyed his other gifts, and he assured his family of this. 

Alfred peeked his head into the room. “Master Dick, I could use your assistance in the kitchen.”

“Of course, Alf,” Dick said as he got up off the couch. He was glad for the escape, he didn’t want to put too much of a happy face on and he couldn’t handle the looks everyone was giving him for much longer. 

They walked into the kitchen and Dick stopped at the entrance when he saw Jason chopping up potatoes at the counter. 

“Jason?” Dick asked. 

He set the knife down and wiped his hands off with a towel. “Hey, Dickiebird.” There was a crooked smile on his face. “I heard all you wanted for Christmas was me, and as much as I hate Mariah Carey, I know you love that song and-” He was cut off when Dick’s arms wrapped tightly around him. 

“I’m so sorry,” Dick whispered into Jason’s shoulder. 

“No,” Jason said. “I’m the one that’s sorry, and going without seeing you for a month showed me that.”

“Does that mean?”

“It means that yes, I want a relationship with you, and that I’ll do my best to talk to you instead of freaking out over intimacy. What I did was stupid, and it won’t happen again. You deserve better than that, Dick, and I will try my hardest to be better for you.”

Dick looked into Jason’s eyes, he’d always loved the color, he’d loved the way Jason looked when he smiled, crooked yet handsome. “Thank you,” Dick whispered as he pulled Jason into a kiss.

“Merry Christmas Dickiebird.” 

  
  
  



End file.
